1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to egg cracking devices.
A number of egg cracking devices are known, but these generally are complicated comprising numerous moving parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple but effective egg cracking device including a minimum number of parts.
2. Brief Description of Invention
According to the invention, an egg cracking device includes a pair of complementary egg container parts adapted together to support an egg to be cracked; a pair of hingedly connected elongated handle arms, one of each being connected to its egg container part, the handle arms being arranged to be moved from a closed position, in which the egg container parts abut against each other, to an open position, in which the egg container parts are moved apart for providing a gap between them; biassing means acting on the handle arms for urging them into the closed position; and a pair of egg cutter members, one of each being connected to its egg container part, the egg cutter members abutting against each other when the egg container parts are in the closed position, the egg cutter members being adapted to cut an egg sheel when hit on them and further being adapted each to grip a part of a cut egg shell and to keep the egg shell parts apart when the handle arms are pressed against the biassing means for opening up the egg container parts.
The egg container parts together may be substantially equivalent to at least half an egg.
The egg cracking device may include two halves, each half comprising an egg container part integral with a handle arm.
The handle arms may be hinged at two spaced positions.
The biasing means may include at least one ring spring acting on the pair of handle arms.